Digital-Beast Squadron Monsuger
Digital-Beast Squadron Monsuger (電子獣戦隊モンスジャー, Denshijū Sentai Monsujā) is the 25th season and third GENERATION series. The new featuring character was Professor Musica the Enter's successor. Synopsis The long battle against the evil KingDeVile, Samuel was revived because as reborn form is a data to converting to young adult form. For the four weeks after, Enter give the letter for Roho to retire his teammates and rejoin Samuel to research about "strange" digital beasts called Denshiju and got his new invention morphing device called Digitanizer. With the strange black cloud appear, the dragon scorchs Roho but the mysterious figure stop the dragon then vanishes it. The mysterious figure was Professor Musica an Enter's descendant and successor assistant. Characters Monsugers Allies *Samuel Joo (returned after Mystiranger: Seven Saga because as a egg to hatch as a reborn form, but still adult form) *Professor Enter (before retired the teammates and goodbye to them, replaced by Professor Musica) *Dillain Joo *Misaki Ayuzawa *Professor Musica (Enter's replacement and Samuel's Enter's descendant and successor assistant) *Captain Marvelous *Ryotaro Nogami (revealed he is Droite's husband) *Droite (revealed she is Ryotaro's wife) Denshiju *Blazing Beast Ushigarou *Thundering Beast Lizarou *Water Beast Pengirou *Earth Beast Elepharou *Ocean Beast Shakou *Land Beast Jagurou *Sky Beast Ryuu-O *Great Beast Sairou High-Demon Tribe Demon Tribes *Demon King Donpaki (killed by Monsugers with Roho's sake, but revived himself, beaten by Climax Denjujin and died by MonsuRed) *Mistress Lady Hiveness (barely beaten by MonsuViolet and killed by Denryuu-O) *Mistress Highlevel Hivemoss (imprisoned after Donpaki's death) *Priest Knight Jokeman (died in hands by Custom MonsuRed) *Priest Highlevel Knightman (imprisoned after Donpaki's death) Anima-Generals of Nine The Generals are Demon Tribe's servants to destroy Monsugers. *Sanjin the Bull (beaten by Custom MonsuRed and destroyed by Climajin) *Cortezz the Bear (close beaten by new power Custom MonsuBlue and destroyed along with his robot by four mechas) *Waver the Chupacabra (nearly killed by Custom MonsuRed using an new Super Weapon Climazooka and finally died in hands by Climax Denjujin) *Jiabra the Batta (killed by the mysterious and newly rebuilt TategaBike) *Ghus the Unagi (beaten by Roho and TategaBike and killed by Tatega-O) *Globmah the Slug (killed by Roho) *De-Cader the Turtle (killed by Ratatsuke and Yurima) *Deremetan the Vulture (killed by Masato and Ryotaros) *Rexron the Dino (beaten by Roho and finally killed by Super Climax Denjujin) Demon Monsters #Onishimaryu (destroyed by MonsuRed) #Haryushima (beaten by Monsugers and destroyed by Denjujin) #Darumakita (beaten by Monsugers and destroyed by Denjujin) #Turtlisama (beaten by Monsugers and destroyed by DenElephajin) #Zamorata (beaten by MonsuYellow and MonsuBlue and destroyed by Denjujin then DenElephajin) #Gungatama (beaten by MonsuRed and destroyed by DenShajin) #Drilurama (beaten by Monsugers and destroyed by Denjujin) #Hotamaraka (beaten by an overheated MonsuRed and destroyed by DenElephajin then DenShajin) #Siliconaru (beaten by Monsugers, overwhelming DenElephajin and DenShajin but destroyed by DenJagujin) #Blockonada (beaten by Monsugers, overwhelming Denjujin but destroyed by DenjinLion) #Errormatrix (beaten by mysterious MonsuViolet and destroyed by Denryuujin) #Errormatrix IN (beaten by MonsuViolet revealed is Samuel and Kaito's clone Masato Jin and destroyed by Denryuujin and DenjinLion) #Sejinkara (beaten by Monsugers, overwhelm Denjujin and Denjinlion but destroyed by newly combo LioDenjujin and Denryuujin) #Drakonmin (destroyed by MonsuBlue with Enforcer Blaster and the Legendary Salamander Scale towards the the tunnel) #Gunjinmaru (beaten by GokaiRed and destroyed by LioDenjujin and Gokai-Oh) #Hive Sisters (destroyed by Monsugers) #Crocsanity (destroyed by Custom MonsuRed) #Crocsanity Clone (beaten by Custom MonsuRed and destroyed by LioDenjujin) #Shadow Jokeman (destroyed by LioDenjujin) #Cyclonus (almost beaten by Monsugers and destroyed by DenjinLion and Denryuujin) #Negitaros (overwhelm Monsugers, but beaten by the mysterious green Ranger and destroyed by new combo RyuDenjujin) #Negitaros 2 (overwhelm Monsugers and close beating Denshiju, but destroyed by MonsuGreen) #Negitaros 3 (destroyed by MonsuGreen) #Galvatronian (beaten by Monsugers and destroyed by Denjujin and Climajin) #Grinator (beaten by new power Custom MonsuYellow and destroyed by DenShajin) #Bear Robot (destroyed along with Cortezz by Denjujin, DenjinLion, Denryuujin and Climajin) #Majojojo (almost beaten by Monsugers and destroyed by DenjinLion and Climajin) #Chupaca Robot (destroyed along with an dying Waver by Climax Denjujin an final form of Denjujin) #Thing (nearly beaten by Denjujin and Climajin, but rescued by Donpaki and knocks the two gods out of the sky, in episode 33 destroyed by the mysterious and newly rebuilt TategaBike) #Porkantula (absorbed by Donpaki's energy to make second form to defeat MonsuRed before he left laugh) #Unicrown (deleted by Donpaki's energy and used as a sword to kill Roho, destroyed by an dying Roho) #Seing (killed by Monsugers, but absorbed by an lifeless Donpaki to revive himself) #Batta Robot (destroyed along with Jiabra by the mysterious and newly rebuilt TategaBike) Arsenal Morphing Device *'Digitacustomizer' **'Digitanizer' *'Saizonizer' 'Weapons *'Superior Ushigamata' **'Super Ushigamata' ***'Ushigamata' ***'Lizarani' ***'Pengiso' ***'Ryugaken' ****'Denshimaru' *'Saizouken' *'Elepha Mace' *'Shak Blade' *'Jagu Fang' 'Super Weapons *'Enforcer Blaster' *'Climazooka' **'Climax Cards' *'Tategablaster' Mechas Major Denshiju *Super Climax Denjujin **Climax Denjujin (only works for five Climax Cards) ***Denjujin ****Blazing Beast Ushigarou ****Thundering Beast Lizarou ****Water Beast Pengirou ***Denryuu-O ****Sky Beast Ryuu-O ***Climajin ****Great Beast Sairou ***Tatega-O ****TategaBike (since TategaBike was destroyed by War Pirates during the war) Armament Denshiju *DenjinLion **DenElephajin ***Earth Beast Elepharou **DenShajin ***Ocean Beast Shakou **DenJagujin ***Land Beast Jagurou Combination Denshiju *LioDenjujin *RyuDenjujin Episodes #The Successor of Enter! (Part One) #The Two More Beasts Prepare!! (Part Two) #Mastery the Beast! #Sucessing with the Elephant! #Trust Temper!! #Dancing with the Fish!!! #Perfect Timing Cross! #Redhot is Bittering!! #Within the Beast! #King of Armament Denshiju!! #Denshiju Combination Failure! (Part One) #Violet is for Denshiju!!! (Part Two) #Denshiju Combination Sucess!! #The Legendary Red Salamander Scale! #The Returned of GokaiRed! (Captain Marvelous reappearance) #Hiveness, Destroyed!! (Donpaki swears revenge on MonsuViolet and replacing to Mistress Highlevel Hivemoss) #The Psycho-Demon Monster! (Part One) #Denshiju-Armor, Customized!! (Part Two) #Battle, Jokemon! (Donpaki swearing revenge on MonsuRed and replacing to Priest Highlevel Knightman) #The Anima-Generals of Nine! #The Mysterious Green Ranger!! (The mysterious Green Sentai Ranger) #The Rhino Trouble! (Ryotaro and Droite reappearance, Part One) #The King Rhino Style!!! (Part Two) #Ultimate Super Cybertronian! (Dillain mentioned Galvatron was deleted and revert back into old form) #Old For New Yellow! #Blueness Color!! #Destroy, All Past! (Part One) #Falls of Chupacabra's Hand! (Part Two) #Cold Hearts of Nobody!! #Roho vs. Donpaki! (Part One) #Donpaki Kills The Son of Dillain!! (Part Two) #Donpaki, Dies! (Part Three) #Locking Target!! #TategaBike, Returned!!! #Final Episode: The Nine Generals' Death, New Journey! (Roho takes adventure alone to Makarin region that where his grandfather's old friend Professor Soran) Movies *OZU, Monsuger and Cosmix: Past Eternal Battle *Let's Go! Monsugers, Detective Conan and Xros Wars: 2012 Movie Triva *The 25th anniversary was newly event since the past events because Monsuger was the first and final Super Sentai has become Legend Sentai replaced with Kaiju Sentai to Daizen Monster. Category:Squadron Season